Shelving has long been used for supporting objects.
Known shelving devices are disclosed in, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,112 to Weinrub et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,422 to Holtz; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,315 to Farren.
Known shelving is frequently expensive to manufacture, unsuitable for various load and force requirements, difficult to use, and is difficult to assemble and disassemble.